Tank Destroyers
Tank Destroyers are a type of tank in World of Tanks Blitz. Wargaming Wiki: "Tank destroyers vary widely from vehicle to vehicle, but they do share a number of things in common. Tank destroyers are the most well armed direct-fire vehicles in the game, alongside indirect-fire artillery. Many tank destroyers lack a turret, and instead mount their guns in the vehicle's hull. Turning the gun beyond a certain point in these vehicles requires turning the vehicle's hull (which in turn results in accuracy and camouflage penalties). These sorts of tank destroyers often have difficulty maneuvering to attack enemies around corners or turning to face flankers. Tank destroyers that do get turrets often get ones with limited traverse ranges or slow traverse speeds and are still prone to being flanked or circled." Links to other pages Light Tanks Medium Tanks Heavy Tanks Tank Destroyers (You are Here) Trivia The French Renault UE 57 is the only Tankette in the game. List of Tank Destroyers U.S.S.R II - AT-1 III - SU-76 III - SU-76I Claw IV - SU-85B V - SU-85 V - SU-85I Claw VI - SU-100 VI - SU-100Y VII - ISU-122S VII - SU-152 VII SU-100M1 VII - SU-122-44 VIII - ISU-152 VIII - ISU-130 VIII - SU-101 IX - Object 704 IX - SU-122-54 X - Object 263 X - Object 268 Chaser Germany II - Panzerjäger I III - Marder II IV - Hetzer | Jagdpanzer 38 (t) V - StuG III Ausf. G V - Pz.Sfl. IVc VI - Dicker Max VI - Jagdpanzer IV VI - Nashorn VII - E 25 "#1" VII - Jagdpanther VII - Sturer Emil VIII - Ferdinand VIII - Rheinmetall Skorpion G Stinging VIII - Jagdpanther II VIII - 8,8 cm Pak 43 Jagdtiger VIII - Snowstorm Jagdtiger 8.8 [Formerly known as 8,8 cm Pak 43 Jagdtiger (2015)] VIII - Rheinmetall-Borsig Waffenträger IX - Jagdtiger IX - Waffenträger auf Pz. IV X - Grille 15 Troublemaker RA1DER X - Jagdpanzer E 100 United Kingdom II - Universal Carrier 2-pdr III - Valentine AT IV - Alecto V - Angry Connor V - AT 2 VI - Churchill GC VI - AT 8 VII - Challenger VII - AT 15A VII - AT 7 VIII - AT 15 VIII - Charioteer IX - Tortoise IX - FV4004 Conway X - FV215b (183) Hammer X - FV4005 X - FV217 Badger U.S.A. II - [[T18|'T18']] III - [[T82|'T82']] IV - M8A1 IV - [[T40|'T40']] V - M10 Wolverine V - [[T67|'T67']] VI - M18 Hellcat VI - Jackson Valor VII - T28 Concept (In battle name is T28 HTC) Independence VII - T25/2 VII - T25 AT VIII - T28 Defender VIII - T28 VIII - T28 Prototype IX - T30 IX - T95 X - T110E3 X - T110E4 Japan IV - Hetzer Kame SP VII - Unknown VIII - Unknown IX - Unknown X - Ho-Ri France II - Renault FT AC III - FCM 36 Pak 40 III - Renault UE 57 IV - Somua SAu 40 V - S35 CA VI - ARL V39 VII - AMX AC mle. 46 VIII - AMX AC mle. 48 IX - AMX 50 Foch X - AMX 50 Foch (155) Destroyer (In battle nickname is Foch Destroyer) China VI - WZ-131G FT VII T-34-2G FT VIII - WZ-111-1G FT VIII WZ-120-1 FT IX - WZ-111G FT X - WZ-113G FT Hybrid Nation V - Nightmare VII - Helsing H0 (Renamed to just "Helsing") Raven VII - Vindicator UM IF PA VII - WZ 135G FT Blaze Category:Special Page